The Castle Family
by KBC04070911
Summary: Richard Castle and Kate Beckett are married and getting ready to start their own family...I suck at summaries, the story is alot better then the summary


Hello Caskett fans!! I have never written a Castle fic before now, but I had this idea and just couldn't pass it up. This is probably going to just be a one-shot as I don't think I am that great of a writer!! I have three kids, so I do know what I'm talking about when I am writing about labor and delivery.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything related to Castle, if I did Beckett and Demmings would definitely NOT be together and we would get new episodes of Castle all year long and Castle and Beckett would have gotten together along time ago!!**

Fair warning: This story in un-beta so all mistakes are mine, but spell check and I are great friends.

Some background information: Castle and Beckett have been married for eight months and Kate is eight an half months pregnant. Alexis and Kate are extremely close and Alexis can't wait to be a big sister. Also, Martha doesn't live with them.

Richard Castle was sitting in his office working on his next Nikki Heat novel when he heard his wife and daughter walking through the door of the loft. He was amazed that Kate was still willing to go shopping with his daughter when she was this far along in her pregnancy and it was the middle of the summer. Saving the chapter he had written while they where out, he got up and walked into the living room to see what kind of things the girls had bought.

"Hello ladies," he said as he walked into the living room and was shocked to see how many bags littered the floor.

"Hey dad, how is the next chapter of your book coming?" Alexis asked her dad as she sat down and started looking for which bags were hers and which ones were her stepmothers.

"It's getting there; I am a hoping to get as much done in the next few weeks as possible." He told her as he settled down next to his wife.

"That's good, since I think this baby might be coming a little early, I have been having some pains all day." Kate told Castle as she tried getting comfortable on the couch but was finding it very difficult.

"What do you mean pain all day, like contractions?" Castle asked a little worried about this.

"Well, I honestly don't know if they are actually contractions or just those Braxton- Hicks contraction Dr. Lire warned us about, but they have been driving me crazy all day." She told him as he started rubbing her back hoping that would help with her discomfort.

"Kate, why didn't you say anything earlier, we could have come home sooner." Alexis told her, feeling bad about dragging her pregnant stepmother all over the place.

"Lex, it's fine, I had a lot of fun shopping and who knows when the next time I'll be up for shopping will be." She told the teen as she rested a hand on her arm.

A few hours later

The Castle's had just finished dinner and were settling in for a movie, when Kate grabbed Castles hand and looked down. There on the floor was a puddle of water that both Rick and Kate knew meant that Kate's water had just broken.

"Alright, just relax and sit down and Alexis and I will go get everything." Rick told Kate as he guided her over to the couch.

"I'll go get your bag and Dad can go get the car." Alexis said as she headed upstairs to her dad and Kate's room to go get the hospital bag.

"Alexis, please don't forget to bring the blanket and the stuffed dog that are sitting in the crib." Kate called out to Alexis as she clutched her stomach and tried not to scream.

As soon as Alexis came back downstairs with everything in hand, Castle came back into the loft to help Kate to the car.

"Alexis, please call Grams and Kate's dad and tell them to meet us at the hospital." Castle told Alexis as they were all walking to the elevator.

"Can one of you please call the guys and Lanie and let them know to come to the hospital as well?" Kate asked as they finally made it to the car.

"I'll call them as soon as we get to the hospital and you get settled, it's probably going to be awhile before baby Castle makes an appearance." Rick told Kate as they where driving.

45 minutes later, Kate was settled in the delivery room and hooked up to all the monitors and was now just enjoying the waiting game and trying not to kill her husband quite yet.

"Do you need anything Mrs. Castle?" Mandy, one of the nurses asked after she checked to see how far dilated Kate was.

"When can I get the epidural?" she asked her nurse before looking at her husband who had just walked back in from calling Lanie and the guys.

"When you get to 6 cm you can get the epidural, you are dilated at 4 cm right now so hopefully if you don't dilate to fast then you will be able to get the epidural, but if the next time I check you and your are past 6 cm then it will probably be to late for the epidural, but just try to relax and just remember to breath." Mandy told her before checking the fetal monitor.

"Lanie and the boys are on their way and your dad said he should be here shortly, Alexis went to get mother so they should be up her in a few minutes." Castle told Kate as he sat down next to her.

"Kate, dear how are you feeling? I hope Richard isn't being too much trouble right now, I remember how he was the day Alexis was born." Martha asked as she came into the hospital room with Alexis following behind her.

"Martha, I am fine right at this moment, but when the contractions start then I just have to remember to breath, which isn't always the easiest thing to remember, and he is behaving himself, he just called Lanie, Esposito and Ryan and let them know it was time." She told her mother- in – law.

2 hours later found Kate Castle asking for the epidural and praying that it wasn't too late to get one, because if it was her husband was in big trouble.

"Alright, you are dilated to a about 6 ½ cm, but I don't see why the doctor wouldn't let you get the epidural, I will go and call the doctor and have them bring everything in." Mandy told Kate and smiled when she heard Kate let out a relieved sigh.

"Kate, are you sure about the epidural, I thought you wanted to have a natural birth?" Rick asked his wife then regretted it as she glared at him.

"Castle, if you want to trade spots with me and deal with this pain and do it natural then your more than welcome to but, since I don't think that can happen, just zip it and let me get the damn epidural." Kate snapped at Castle then felt bad because she knew it was the pain talking. "Sorry," she told him.

"Kate, it's fine, I think I would be asking for death if I was you and your being a lot nicer than Meredith was when she was in labor, you would have thought Alexis was eating her way out." Castle told his wife as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

6 hours later, found Kate pushing and about ready to murder her husband.

"Richard Castle, I hope your happy being a father of two, because you are never touching me ever again!!" Kate exclaimed as she pushed again.

"Kate, stop pushing, but don't lay back and just take a few deep breaths and on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Lire told Kate.

"Your doing great, just think a few more pushes and we are going to have our baby." Castle told his wife as he wiped the sweat off her brow and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Kate, I need you to push as hard as you can and hold for ten seconds." Her doctor told her and Kate did exactly that, "Alright, the head is out, just a one more big push and you should have your baby." The doctor said as he prepared himself for the newest Castle.

"Ahhhh!!" Kate exclaimed as she pushed with all she had left and felt the baby leave her body.

"It's a girl!!" Dr. Lire said as he began suctioning out the baby's airway.

"Did you hear that Kate, we got our girl, you did great." Castle said as he kissed his wife and made his way to where to doctor was holding his newest daughter waiting for him to cut the cord, which as soon as he did, the doctor handed the baby to Kate.

"Oh my god, she is beautiful, look Rick, look what we did." Kate gushed as she looked over her perfect daughter and couldn't believe how much love she felt for this little girl she just met.

"She is perfect and looks just like her mom." Castle said as he sat down next to his wife and looked at his youngest daughter and couldn't believe how tiny she was.

The nurse came over to take the baby and get her weighed and cleaned up before handing her to Castle.

"Do you have a name for this cutie?" Mandy the nurse asked the two proud parents with a smile.

"Her name is Mikaela Olivia Castle." Kate told the nurse before going back to staring at her daughter.

"Well, Miss Mikaela here weighed in at 5 lbs 13 oz and was 18 in long, and was born at 1:45 AM on July 4th, 2010; I guess she decided she wanted to get fireworks for her birthday every year." Mandy told them before leaving them to bond with the baby.

Kate had just got settled in her post-partum room, when her husband, stepdaughter, mother-in-law, father and friends came through the door.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jim Beckett asked his daughter as he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Like I just gave birth." Kate told the group and earned a laugh from the guys.

"Where is my god-daughter?" Lanie asked looking around for the newest Castle

"She is in the nursery, the nurse should be bringing her in her shortly." Kate told her and couldn't help but laugh at how excited Lanie was to meet Mikaela.

A few minutes later a nurse wheeled in a cart that was carrying Mikaela and as soon as the cart was next to Kate's hospital bed everyone rushed over to see the baby.

"Oh my, she is gorgeous and looks just like her mother." Martha said as she picked up her newest granddaughter.

"You did good Katie, I am so proud of you." Her father told her as Martha passed him the baby.

"She is so tiny. Was I that small dad?" Alexis asked her father as she looked at her sister who was now being passed to Lanie, who looked like she just won the lottery.

"No, you weighed almost nine pounds when you where born, when they put her in my arms, I was definitely nervous since she was so much smaller than you where." Rick told his daughter from his place next to Kate who was just watching Ryan and Esposito was fighting over who got to hold Mikaela next.

Kate Castle was extremely happy with her life at this moment, she was married to love of her life, had a great stepdaughter and a beautiful baby girl, she also had a great family and great friends, and knew her mother was looking down on her smiling and knew she would watch over Mikaela and the rest of her family.

Well, there we have it folks, my first attempt at writing a Castle fic. I hope you all liked it and that you will review. Depending on the response from this story, I may write a sequel where Mikaela is a little older; it all depends on reviews and time. I just finished my second semester as a grad student so I am now on summer break but like I said I the beginning I have 3 kids and I just got engaged so I am planning a wedding and I have a very busy life so I'll see about a sequel.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
